1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an update and back-up system and its method of exchanging data between two co-existing OSs (operating systems) of a computer. It is a system and method operating between two personal information management systems of a computer platform for simultaneously updating and duplicating data through data exchange.
2. Related Art
With increasing efficiency and powerful functions applied to computers, more and more people are able to install different OSs in one single computer platform for meeting the complicated application requirements of their working environments. Because of this, software with similar functions has to be installed in both OSs, since there are tiny differences of execution requirements between different OSs. This enables a user to operate related software with required functions on different OSs. The related software has to be application software that is indispensable and with basic functions. The most commonly used system software is the software with Personal Information Management (PIM) functions.
There have been long-standing problems of data exchange, data updating and data back-up in computers. At present, it is even a great trouble for a user to operate different systems in one computer. Generally, in order to achieve the objects of data exchange, data updating, and data back-up in-between different OSs in one computer, users prefer the simplest way through the auxiliary mediums of various storage media (such as CDs, floppy discs, etc.) to complete the processes. However, it is a tiresome and long process to export data by means of temporarily storing data into a so-called intermediary, and then import data into another OS. It is inefficient and inconvenient for a user to process data compiling and exchanging where there is a problem of data format incompatibility at both storage ends. Moreover, it is necessary for a user to be involved all the time in completing synchronized data operations. Everyone knows that the importance of data is its timeliness. Therefore, it would be of little value if data and information cannot be synchronized. This kind of outdated operation is unable to put information tools to good use.
Thus, it is necessary to establish a system and method that automatically provides the functions of data exchange, data updating, and data back-up under the circumstances of executions in-between different OSs in one single computer without a user's involvement.